Many spraying guns have been used widely for cleaning dust and dirt from a surface of an object, for watering, for spraying paint, and the like. The spraying guns remove dust and dirt by spraying a high pressure fluid, and perform watering and spraying paint with the use of a high pressure fluid mixed with water or other spraying liquid.
In order to uniform the spraying distribution, the spraying gun is manufactured to have a spraying tube with a bending shape and a rotating device is provided to couple with the spraying tube of the spraying gun. When rotating the spraying tube by the rotating device, a mixed fluid of a high pressured gas and a spraying liquid can be sprayed out in e in every direction with the rotation of the spraying tube. For example, the rotating device may be a fan having a plurality of fan blades, so as to be rotated by turning, by the high pressured gas introduced into the spraying gun, the fan blades. Alternatively, the rotating device may be a motor which is driven by power supplying, so as to make the spraying tube rotating.
However, because the fan blade has complicated structure and has low structural strength, the rotating device, which is a fan, is more difficultly in manufacturing and miniaturizing, and is easily damaged and deformed. The motor needs power supplying for operation so the rotating device wastes in production cost and power consumption.